Pups
This story takes place in my second Fanon univerese, where Elsa doesn't know about Ingrid or her Ice Powers. This is also slightly based off of an Austin & Ally episode I saw. Just a berief note, Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie will be in the story, but they'll be in canine form, but later in the story. Summary When Mindy and Teak find a typewriter and take it back to the Lookout, the pups figure out that it's a magic typewriter. The Patrol has a lot of fun with the typewriter...until it falls into the hands of Mayor Humdinger. Can the PAW Patrol be able to retrieve their find before Humdinger goes too far? Without Ryder? Characters *The original 7 Patrol pups *Ryder (mentioned) *Tundra *Teak (credit TeakTheSnowPup) *Anna *Harper *Elsa *Hiro *Ruby *Emma *Cliffjumper *Mindy *Fletcher *Sport *Harper *Viktor (mentioned only) *Smoky *Icee *Kailey *Med *Angel *Raven *Rufus *Megan Jurassic World *The Raptor Squad (in canine & raptor form) *Owen Grady (mentioned) Story "Can't catch me, Teak!" Mindy howled, as she and Teak ran around the PupPark. Teak laughed. "Think so, huh? Well I know a- whooaaaa!!!" Mindy stopped and turned around to look at the wolf/husky. "What happened? You alright?" Teak stood up and shook herself off. "I'm ok." She looked behind her. "Is that a typewriter?" "What's it doing out here?" The St. Bernard asked, circling it, "we should go show the others!" Teak looked at the typewriter, then back at Mindy. "I dunno. That might not be such a good idea..." "Oh, c'mon, Teak!" Mindy protested, "it's just a typewriter. What harm could it do?" Teak sighed. "Okay. But don't say I told you so!" The two pups struggled to pick up the large typewriter and we're finally lying down panting heavily. "Maybe we..*''pant pant* should stop...*pant pant*..now," Teak panted. "We can ask one of the others," Mindy suggested, "you stay here with the typewriter, while I go get someone to help us." Teak smirked. "Like your ''boyfriend?" "No. Possibly Everest or Elsa," Mindy said, lightly punching Teak in the shoulder. "Ok," Teak said, starting to walk around the typewriter, "hurry back!" Mindy yipped happily and ran off. Teak smiled, noticing a seagull who landed on the typewriter. "Hey! That's not yours! Rrrrrrrrrufff!" The seagull squwaked and flew away. Teak smiled triumphantly. "That'll teach him." (Badge scene change: PAW Patrol badge) Elsa stayed low to the ground. Lifting her head up, four Raptors came up behind her. Elsa raised a paw, then lowered it, signaling for the four animals to follow her. The Lookout basement has been the Raptor Containment Area ever since Owen allowed Elsa to keep them in Adventure Bay. No one, except Anna, Tundra and her knew about the dinosaurs. That was their plan. No one was going to know. Elsa side-stepped into the elevator as she watched her pack go about their business. "Hey, Elsa!" Anna chirped, running to meet her sister as soon as Elsa stepped foot out of the elevator, "guess what Mindy and Teak found!" Elsa thought it over. "Hmmmm....something someone dropped at the PupPark?" "Even better!" Anna said, "c'mon I'll show you!" Elsa rolled her eyes and followed the over-excited shepherd. Work in Progress Category:Works By Chandlerscout Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Bad pup Category:Episodes Category:Chandlerscout's 2nd Univerese Category:Stories